Et si les gboys étaient des couleurs
by Fighter-Akuma
Summary: Le titre porte bien son nom ne ? humour power !
1. Default Chapter

_Et si les g-boys étaient des couleurs_

Auteur : Et oui grand retour de moua ! Mouwawawawa... Comment ça vous savez pas qui c'est ?

Disclaimers : Gundam wing

Genre : humour, pétage de plombs

Couple : un peu tout ce qui bouge lol

Note : dsl pour se long retard mais figurez vous que mon adorable laptop a effacé TOUTES mes fics ! Mais dans son incroyable bonté Môsieur m'en a laissé une (si si j'vous jure) alors je vous la publie en attendant de réécrire tous les chapitres de Fighter (plus de 122 pages TT), tous les chapitres du petit sirein, de Quand deux êtres se perdent et se retrouvent... Vala mon gentil programme que je suis contenteuuuh YY. Bref voilà la fic :

BOUM BOUM BOUM

Wufei : Tiens, le dinosaure est réveillé ?

Quatre : Wufei voyons, il est rentré tard de mission hier soir...

Wufei : Tu veux dire avant hier soir je suppose ?

Quatre ne releva pas la remarque et de toute façon n'en eut pas le temps car la tornade natté était dans la place ou plutôt le salon...

Duo : Good morning everybody !

Heero : Hum.

Trowa hocha la tête.

Quatre : Bonjour Duo tu as bien dormis ?

Duo : Comme un loir ! Hé hé hé...

Wufei : Maxwell... Qu'est... Ce que c'est... Que ça ? Demanda t'il en pointant du doigt une chose non identifiée portant le nom "Girls !"

Duo : Ca Wuffifi c'est un magazine, on s'en sert pour lire... Tu vois tu ouvres les pages et tu peux te...

Wufei : Merci Maxwell pour cette précieuse information qui je suis sûr, va me sauver la vie dans les prochaines 24h mais là, tu vois, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu te balades avec un torchon pour

onna ! Et je m'appelle Wufei !

Les autres levèrent instinctivement les yeux de leur occupations initiale pour loucher sur cette revue incongrue.

Duo : Hé hé hé... Ouvrez grand vos mirettes les gars parce que ça, ça va changer votre vie !

Wufei eut un reniflement méprisant.

Quatre : De quoi parles tu Duo ?

Duo : Je parle du spécial test "Révèle ta personnalité sexuelle grâce aux couleurs" !

Heero referma rapidement son laptop avant de dégainer son pistolet de la spandex dimension au combien abyssale... : Omae korosu !

Duo : Atta Hee-chan ! J'te jure que c'est du sérieux !

Quatre : Non Heero ! S'il te plaît ne tire pas ! Trowa fait quelque chose !

Le dit Trowa n'eut besoin que d'un regard pour calmer le japonais... Ils étaient tous dans le même bateau après tout.

Duo : Bon il me faut cinq personnes dans l'assistance plus que consentante. Voyons par qui je vais commencer ? Quatre !

Quatre mentalement : Oh Allah ! Ecoute ma prière pour une fois... Protège moi !

Quatre : Oui duo ?

Duo : Si quoi ta ptite couleur favorite ? Mhum ?

Quatre rougissant : Tu... Tu le sais Duo... C'est le... Le vert...

Duo : le VERT ! Attation messsieurs ! Alors le vert... Ah voilà ! Si c'est lui que tu veux, ce n'est pas un autre. Et même si au départ, votre sexualité n'est pas au top, tu auras envie de t'accrocher pour progresser. On peut dire que tu es tenace en amour ! C'est une qualité très précieuse... alors t'en pense quoi ?

Quatre dans un état de vermillon intense : Du... Duo !

Duo se grattant la tête : Bah c'est pas si mal... Je suis sur que malgré ce qu'il dise, Tro-man est un bon coup... Pas vrai Trowa ?

Trowa : ...

Duo : Aaaah ! Ces portes de prisons ! Bon on reprend ! Tiens Trowa, comme je t'ais sous la main... Daaaaaa ! C'est une expression Quatchou ! Pas taper !

Wufei : Dépêche toi un peu Maxwell !

Duo : Bande d'intolérants va ! Bon Trowa, c'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

Trowa : ... Le jaune.

Duo avec de petites étoiles devant les yeux : Il parle ! Il est vivant ! Vivant !

Heero : Baka !

Duo : Maiiiis ! Je te proute Hee-chan ! Alors alors alors alors alors... Magazine, oh mon beau magazine, dis moi ce que le jaune représente à part Quatre bien sur... La stabilité amoureuse, ce n'est pas trop ton truc pour l'instant. Tu aimes le changement, les expériences inédites, le plaisir de la découverte. C'est cela qui t'attire... Jusqu'au jour où tu es capable de tomber raide dingue amoureux et où tu peux tout donner !... Roooh, tu vois quatre que ce n'est pas un cas désepéré... Juste un petit pervers...

Quatre : Duo !

Duo : it's me !

Wufei : Maxwell dépèche toi !

Duo : D'acc mon Wufy... Alors qui sera ma prochaine victime... Heero Yuy !

Le dénommé Heero Yui se figea, l'heure fatidique était arrivée...

Duo : Hee-chan... Couleur please !

Heero: ... Rose.

Assistance : ...

Heero : Je plaisantais.

Duo : Waow... Hee-chan arrête les blagues ça vaudrait mieux... On est pas encore très habitués...

Heero : ...

Duo : Hee-chan boude pooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! S'écria celui ci en sautant sur le pauvre japonais qui avait élu domicile sur le canapé, plus près de la sortie...

Bien entendu, pilote de gundam oblige, Heero évita l'attaque, laissant l'américain découvrir à quelle point les ressort du canapé étaient tordants...

Duo : Heeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrooooooo ! Je t'ordonne de... De me donner ta couleur préférée tout de

suite !

Heero : Baka !

Duo : C'est pas une couleur ça !

Heero : hum.

Duo : Donc donc donc... Ah voilà, violet ! Tu as tendance à avoir peur que l'amour, ou la sexualité, ait un effet négatif. On pourrait dire que tu es pessimiste côté sentiments ! C'est pour ça que tu as un peu de mal à te lancer, à faire confiance à un mec. Lance toi, tu seras agréablement surpris ! Et vlan ! Dans la tronche Mosieur l'iceberg ambulant !

Heero : ... Omae korosu !

Duo : Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Atta j'ai pas fais Wufy-chan !

Heero enlevant le cran de sécurité : Dépèche toi !

Duo : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Wufei : C'est Wufei Maxwell. W-U-F-E-I !

Duo : Bon peut importe Fey fey... Alors c'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? Allez avouuuuuuuuuuuu !

Wufei : ...

Duo : Aleeeeeeeez ! Sinon c'est pas marrant ! Dit celui ci en tapant des pieds sur le canapé.

Trowa : ... Tu devrais lui dire... Il va être intenable sinon...

Heero Hum, il l'est déjà.

Duo : Tant de compliments de votre part... Cecin me touche très profondément... Bon Wu

accouche !

Wufei : Quel tact Maxwell s'en est déroutant. Et c'est WUFEI !

Duo : Sitoplaît Wufey ?

Wufei soupira : Très bien... Ma couleur préférée est le rouge.

Duo : Mouwawawawa ! Génial ! Alors... Sans trop savoir pourquoi, tu as peur du sexe... (wufei eut un début de saignement de nez) C'est souvent que, tout au fond de toi, se cache une femme très sensuelle que tu n'as pas encore apprivoisée. (wufei à des envies de meurtre) Tu n'arrives pas à laisser tes pulsions s'exprimer car tu crains de ne pas savoir les dominer. Ne te fais pas de souci, tout cela viendra progressivement !... Mouwawawawwa ! Pauvre Sally ! Elle est yuri sans le savoir ! Mouwawawawa !

Wufei : Je propose la sanction suprême... A MORT L'AMERICAIN !

Quatre : Oui !

Trowa hocha la tête vigoureusement.

Heero avec un sourire sadique : Nimmu riukay...

Duo : Hé les gars ! C'était pour rire... Héééé ! Rends moi ça !

Quatre s'était emparée de la chose et lut avec un certain sadisme ces quelques lignes : Souvent, tu juges trop sévèrement ton partenaire. Il est trop ceci, trop cela. Et si tu comprenais que la perfection n'existe pas, et que c'est à toi de l'orienter pour qu'il devienne le mec de tes rêves au lit ?

Duo : Gloups !

Quatre : A tu des dernièrres volontés Duo ?

Duo : Me taper heero ça compte ?

Heero : Duo must die !

Duo : daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! O secours sallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Fin

Voilà la chose qui a été sauvegardée par mor cher laptop... Enfin j'espère que cela vous a plus même si c du gros délire lol... Encore dsl, je me dépèche je vous le jure ! Je suis motivée mais j'irai encore plus vite avec des reviews !


	2. lemon

Chapitre 2

A l'attention générale, j'ai décidé de faire un lemon pour cette fic totalement déjantée !

Comment ça vous vous en fichez ? Pourtant Shuya m'en a demandé un ! çç

Bof après tout c'est pas grave et pendant que j'y suis je remercie : Shuya, Mytiane (comme je ne sais plus si je t'avais répondu par mail, je te redonne la couleur :bleu), Florinoir, Ali-shan et kirin pour leur reviews !

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Après une folle poursuite dans toute la maison, Duo avait réussi à se cacher dans l'une des nombreuses chambres de la villa de Quatre. Il s'était glissé sous le lit, attendant patiemment que les cris et autres poursuites s'arrêtent... Tant est si bien qu'il s'endormit, lasse d'attendre parmis les moutons de poussière... Au réveil, il voulut s'étirer comme à chaque matin mais à sa grande surprise, il s'aperçut qu'il était attaché !

"Hum... Tu es enfin réveillé..."

"Hee... Hee-chan ! C'est quoi ce délire ! Pourquoi je suis attaché !"

Le dit nippon se détourna lentement de son chair ordinateur avant de fixer ses prunelles cobalts remplis de désir contenu dans celle plus que stupéfaites de Duo :

"Parce que tu cours vite..."

"Ah... Euh... Déformation professionnelle sans doute... allez vieux, détache moi ! Sitoplaît !" blagua le jeune américain.

"Mhum, pour que tu recommences tes imbécilités, sûrement pas." répondit Heero avant de reprendre son travail.

Et le silence retomba, mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise Duo surtout qu'il commençait à être sérieusement ankylosé... C'est pourquoi il décida de mettre ses légendaires capacités de pilote de gundam à rude épreuve, en effet le 01 n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle, le pauvre était saucissoné par une corde qui laissait simplement ses pieds et sa tête à l'air libre... Mais cela n'allait pas arrêter le grand Shinigami !

"Duo... Arrêtes de machouiller cette corde, tu m'empêches de travailler."

"Alors détache mouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !" s'écria le jeune homme.

"...Non."

"Arf, t'es vraiment un sans coeur !"

Heero se tendit imperceptiblement... Le moment était venu d'avouer tout à quel point ce baka se trompait.

"Duo je..." commença t'il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

BOUM.

"Duo !" demanda t'il en retournant.

Ce qu'il vit le surprit au plus au point... Duo en mode asticot, se trainant comme une âme en peine vers la salle de bain... Cela avait de quoi en surprendre plus d'un !

"Du Du Duo... Reviens ici !" s'écria le japonais encore stupéfait parce qu'il avait aperçu...

"Si... Arf... Tu me veux... Arf... Comme je... Arf... Te veux... Arf... Alors... Arf encore quelques centimètres arf... Alors... Ahahaha ça y est... Attrape-moi !" répliqua celui ci en disparaissant dans les profondeurs insondables de la salle de bain.

L'information mit quelques précieuses secondes à parvenir au cerveau de Heero...

"Co... Comment... Comment le sait-il ! Comment sait-il que je... Je..." pensa le garçon totalement déboussolé.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de bain...

"Humph... Arf mais c'est qu'il est doué pour les noeuds ce japonais... Arf en plus, elle a un sale

goût !"

Puis tout à coup il avisa un éclat argenté venant du lavabo...

"Allélouya !" pensa t'il tout en rampant à travers la forêt de jouets couinants dispercés un peu partout.

COUUUUUIC.

"Da ! Couin couin tu vas me faire repérer !" dit il, s'adressant à un canard gundam qui se trouvait là.

Il reprit sa lente progression vers le lavabo, traversant un no man's land de chaussettes sales... Avisant l'une d'elles sur son passage, il l'a renifla précautionneusement prêt à injurier le pilote fautif...

"Sniiifff sniiifff... Ah ça par exemple... Ma chaussetteuuuuuuuuh !" s'exclama t'il, des petites étoiles dans les yeux.

Il poursuivit son évolution, ne quittant jamais du regard la petite lueur argentée.

"Encore un ultime effort... Arf, je... Je vais y arriver... Arf arf... J'y suis presqueeuuuhh..."

BONK.

"Oroooooooooooooooo... Mal à la tête... Dodooooo..." dit il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

De retour dans la chambre, le bruit mat de quelqu'un se prenant un lavabo, réveilla Heero de sa torpeur :

"Nani ? Duo ? Ca va ?"

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le japonais s'avança avec appréhension dans la pièce sombre... Avant qu'il n'eût pu faire un seul mouvement, la porte se referma sur un rire mouwahahahahahhahahesque qui glaça le sang de Heero... C'était le rire de Shinigami !

"Alors petit nem, on s'est perdu ?" susurra celui ci.

Il semblait au japonais que la voix venait de derrière lui.

"Shi... Shini... Gami..."

"Oh ! Mais c'est que je suis célèbre !"

Cette fois, la voix venait de devant lui... Par automatisme, il recula légèrement et se prit les pieds dans le tapis de bain... Il essaya de reprendre son équilibre mais deux mains le poussant vivement le firent tombé lourdement dans la douche. Là, il se sentit brutalement remis sur pieds, ses deux mains furent ficellées et attachées à la pome de douche, ce qui fit en sorte de décoller légèrement ses pieds. Puis plus rien... Le silence retomba laissant Heero dans un profond désarroi. Seul sa respiration se faisait entendre dans la pièce... Mais où était donc passé le dieu de la mort ? Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, puis, tout à coup, l'eau jaillit de la pomme, le mouillant complétement en quelques secondes... Le shinigami était de retour !

"Shinigami... Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir, à seulement quelques millimètres de sa bouche :

"Toi."

Et il l'embrassa farouchement, fougeusement et délibérament dominant, montrant que lui seul commandait et qu'il subissait... Puis, le baiser changea. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans sa façon d'embrasser, quelque chose d'euphorique, de grisant... La façon dont la langue lui caressait le palais, qu'elle jouait avec ses dents ou encore quand elle dansait avec sa propre langue... Mais Heero n'était pas disposé à se laisser dominer si facilement, alors il lui mordit la langue mais ne récolta qu'un grognement amusé. 01 se renfrogna et décida de lui mordre les lèvres... Le baiser prit un goût de sang et Shinigami adora ça... Il détacha ses lèvres de la peau de sa proie avant de sourire en se léchant les lèvres, mais cela le japonais ne le vit point...

"Mhum... Le sang de Duo à vraiment bon goût... Tu aimes le sang petit nem ?" demanda le dieu de la mort en caressant les lèvre de sa victime avec le sang du 02.

"... Je..." commença t'il.

"Aimes tu le sang de Duo ? Ou bien... Aimes-tu Duo petit nem ?" susurra Shinigami à l'oreille de Heero.

"Je..."

"Oui ou non ?"

"... Oui..."

"Bonne réponse petit nem... Tu auras Duo... Et moi je t'aurai."

Puis ses mains se mirent en mouvement, glissant sous les vêtements du "nem"pour le déshabiller, le touchant par brûlantes caresses... Affolant les sens de Heero déjà surchargés par la seule présence de ce Dieu mystique. Tout à coup, les mains de son "agresseur" se glissèrent entre ses jambes, le faisant gémir par d'habiles attouchements...

"Tu veux sentir le corps de Duo petit nem ?" demanda Shinigami en s'attaquant consciencieusement au torse dénudé et plus spécialement aux tétons, ses mains continuant de masser une certaine partie de son anatomie.

"Mhum... Je... Duo... Corps... Veut..." articula difficelement 01, son cerveau décidant de se mettre en veille.

Le jeune homme souria tout contre son torse et continua donc l'exploration du corps maintenat offert à ses caresses, créant de véritables lignes de feu sur la peau bronzée de Heero. Celui ci se mit à tirer fortement sur la corde quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide et de chaud s'activer autour de sa hampe... Il gravit rapidement les degrès de désir les plus inimaginables voyant déjà de petits nuages se matérialisés derrières ses paupières closes... Mais au moment où il allait exprimer clairement son contentement, tout s'arrêta... Niet, nada, plus rien. On entendait plus que la respiration tumultueuse de Heero... Mais où était donc passé le Shinigami ? La réponse vint quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le japonais avait repris un rythme cardiaque normale...

"Hee... Hee-chan ?"

"Du... Duo ? C'est, c'est toi ?"

"A... Attends, je vais allumer la lumière..."

"Duo non !"

Trop tard, et la lumière fut, dévoilant aux yeux du natté, la nudité la plus totale de son ami...

"Hee-chan ?" demanda celui ci en détournant les yeux, une légère rougeur au visage.

"Je... Shinigami...Enfin c'est lui qui m'a attaché... Je..."

"WHAT ! Si je le tiens celui là, je vais le..."

"Duo... C'était... Agréable..."

"TU TE FOUS DE MOI LA ! TU... Tu..." s'écria l'américain en reculant d'un pas.

Heero ne répondit pas, préférant focaliser son attention sur la corde qui retenait ses poignets meurtris. Quand enfin, il en vint à bout, le pilote 02 n'était plus là... Il ne le retrouva qu'au dîner, mais encore là, Duo le fuyait... Heero est un patient, mais dans son cas, celle ci avait été déjà plus qu'abusée, c'est pourquoi quand l'américain entra dans sa chambre dans l'intention de prendre une bonne nuit de repos, il fut des plus surpris d'entendre la porte se vérouillée alors qu'il n'avait rien touché ! Heero voulait des explications et il les aurait, de gré ou de force...

"Explications."

"Je ne parle pas aux jouets moi !"

"Tu parles bien à ton canard en plastique."

"Ha ha ha ha, tu te mets à faire de l'humour maintenant ! Sache que Couin Couin n'est pas un jouet sexuel lui au moins !"

"Je.Ne.Suis.Pas.Un.Jouet.Sexuel."

"Alors qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la salle de bain avec ton très cher Shinigami ! Vous aviez l'air... Proche..." dit il en serrant les poings.

"... Viens en au fait Duo."

"Tu veux peut être que je te fasse un dessin ! Maintenant excuse moi mais tu sais où est la porte..." fit le natté en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain.

Mais il n'y arriva jamais, en effet, au moment où celui ci allait pénétrer dans la pièce, la porte se referma violement sous le poing de Heero. Duo se retourna lentement, plantant ses prunelles améthystes rageuses dans les deux cobalts brûlantes.

"Laisses moi passer."

En réponse, le nippon enfonça son deuxième poing de l'autre côté, encadrant ainsi l'américain survolté.

"Tu m'énerves Duo." Le natté se renfrogna à ses mots. "Shinigami, lui va droit au but."

"Enfoiré !" s'écria 02 en se jetant sur le japonais.

Duo balança un uppercut dans l'estomac de Heero, l'envoyant bouler au sol, sa colère décuplant ses forces... S'ensuivit une lutte acharné sur le sol, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre...

"Pourquoi !" demanda rageusement Duo, alors qu'il avait l'avantage.

"De quoi tu parles !" s'exclama 01 en contrant le poing de son adversaire.

"Qu'est ce que Shinigami a plus que moi ! Dis le !"

"..."

"Alors que moi je t'aime ! Pourquoi c'est lui et pas moi ! Comment..."

Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par les lèvres de l'auteur de sa colère l'embrassant à pleine bouche... Se séparant dans un souffle, le nippon susurra tout contre lèvres rougies par leur baiser :

"Aishiteru..."

Duo écarquilla les yeux, sa fureur retombant brusquement sous le coup de l'étonnement :

"What ?"

"Je t'aime baka."

"Mais mais mais mais... Et Shinigami !"

"C'est toi que je veux !"

Et sur ceux, il reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Le baiser ne resta pas chaste bien longtemps... A bout de souffle, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent, chacun pofinant un plan pour faire tomber l'autre sous sa coupe. Deux dominants ensembles font bien entendu des étincelles... Ils se mirent d'accord pour un 50/50. Heero déposa une série de baiser le long du cou de celui ci alors qu'il s'occupait déja de son pantalon laissant échapper quelques soupirs. Ils se débarassèrent mutuellemnet de tous leurs vêtements et les envoyèrent valser à l'autre bout de la chambre. D'un regard, ils se mirent d'accord afin de ne laisser aucune place à la passivité... Ils se caressèrent l'un l'autre, les torses finement musclés luisant de sueur sous les assauts assidus des langues coquines. Le jeu dura alors quelques minutes, les garçons s'amusant de leur réactions quand l'un deux titillait un point particulièrement sensible de l'autre... Puis les caresses évoluèrent, elles devinrent plus poussées et se centrant sur un point certain de leur anatomie...

"Heero... Humph... Je... En moi... S'il te plaît..."

01 sourit légèrement avant de prendre possession une nouvelle fois des lèvres de son futur amant. Le natté profita que son japonais l'embrassait avec passion pour attraper un tube de lubrifiant caché dans l'une de ses chaussettes... Là, il le glissa dans la main de son partenaire qui ne fût qu'à demi surpris de voir arriver ce type d'objet sortis d'où il ne savait où...

"Tu te balades toujours avec ça ?" demanda t'il mi-sérieux mi-amusé.

"Toujours." répondit l'américain avant de s'allonger sur le dos en une invite plus qu'explicite.

Reposant le tube, Heero inséra un doigt à l'intérieur de Duo, le détendant patiemment... Puis, quand celui ci gémit, il rentra un second doigt, étouffant les faibles plaintes d'un baiser. Enfin, il faufila un troisième doigt... Quand son partenaire natté fut prêt, il retira ses doigts avant de vite les remplacer par quelque chose de plus gros... Le choc fut tel que Duo se cambra violemment sous le coup du désir et une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit alors que le nippon s'activait lentement :

"Heero est en moi !"

Puis il s'arqua de nouveau, son amant avait touché LE point sensible... Une fois ceci fait, 01 activa le mouvement,ses va et vients profonds devenant rapides et durs, arrachant des gémissements au natté qui voyait de petites étoiles défilés devant ses yeux clos... Arrivant au bout de son endurance, Duo entoura de ses jambes la taille de son partenaire, avant d'exprimer son amour pour l'être aimé en un seul mot :

"Heero !" L'interpellé ne tarda pas à le suivre dans sa démarche.

Puis, sentant les forces le quitter doucement, il s'écroula dans les bras ouverts de son américain préféré... Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Duo ne prenne la parole :

"Dit Hee-chan ?"

"Mhum." répondit celui ci, s'arrachant au bras de morphée.

"Redis le moi."

Heero leva la tête, posant ses cobalts interrogatrices dans celle de Duo.

"C'est... C'est que je... Enfin... C'est pas que je suis un romantique, mais je..." commença mal à l'aise le natté.

Le japonais amusée coupa court aux fumeuses explications de son américain :

"Baka aishiteru."

"Oh, I love you to Heero"

Puis sur un sourire, ils s'endormirent à même le sol... Le lendemain matin :

"ATCHOUM !"

FIN

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

J'espère que cela vous aura plus lol ! Pour cela le petit bouton !


End file.
